Breaking Point
by kbm789
Summary: When Jacqueline moves to New York to escape her past she meets some unexpected allies , but will her past prove to be to much to escape? Leo or Raph /OC
1. Chapter 1

** So the answer to the mystery of why I haven't been writing is a simple one. **

**Fanfiction Sucks Cack.**

**So apparently there's this stupid 90 day rule that you have to save all of your documents in that 90 day period or it cleans out the junk.**

**All of it. **

**Long story short all of my work and chapters are floating up in cyber space or wherever discarded work goes when it's been unfairly dumped from my storage bin. It's been a long painstakingly slow process of trying to remember what I wrote, luckily I write little snippets in my phone so I still had Ideas and such saved in there. So please bare with me.**

**Much appreciated,**

**Kat**

* * *

><p><em>December 23, 2010<em>

_They say when you're looking into the eyes of death your entire life flashes before you. I don't think that's entirely true, I think everyone's got those moments that they flash back to when they know it's all about to come to a bitter end, the moments that stand out, the hi-lighted snippets of time that are stored in their memory banks. Or people. Those that have stood by you when the wretched storm that is life comes thundering down from the heavens. Even those whom you would rather forget come through the fog. For me.. it was him. _

_Him._

_His touch, his scent, the very warmth that took hold of me when he wrapped his arms around my torso._

_All of it was going away._

_And I couldn't even tell him I was sorry. Or that I still loved him._

_Those were my final thoughts as I faded into oblivion._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here's the prologue It's not quite as long as I would have liked for it to be, but it is a prologue after all. Please Review! Promise next chapters will be longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_September 23, 2007_

Dampness. Oh how I loathed it. Now don't get me wrong I adore the rain, I'm not one of these chicks who worries about whether or not her hair turns into a giant flashback to the 70's but it was the fact that I was standing in the downpour on what is possibly the worst day of my life.

My aunts funeral.

The women's a saint really, she raised me from being a rotten teenage delinquent who attracted trouble, to an okay 22 year old who attracts trouble. She's the reason I'm not strung up by my ankles on the Empire State Building for all of NEw York to see. She's all I had left. And now she's gone.

I glanced down at the ground and smirked at the irony. I adored the rain. Really I did. The gentle sounds would lull me to sleep at night, and gave me extra adrenaline whenever I ran across rooftops. I loved it. and I loved my aunt. As I watched the liquid that I loved so much seep into the ground, I looked at the casket that housed the person who raised me from basically birth, the person I loved and realized that she too would soon follow into the earth.

So there I was at my last living relative's funeral, in the rain, listening to a preacher drone on and on about how great of a women she was and how she was an angel from above, no doubt he was paid by the state to say his little speech. Meanwhile I had people whom I barely ever even acquainted approach me and pat me on the back or give me hugs , there were old ladies that reeked of perfume that went out of style when they did, there were employers and her hairdresser, oh and don't forget her dentist even. I mean really? These people never really_ knew_ her. Yet here they were on a Sunday morning standing in the rain crying up a storm, when I who was of her own flesh and blood had yet to break my flood gates.

As I glanced around at the people who were slowly dispersing after the service I then realized that funerals are for the living. Not the dead. The dead have moved on to bigger and better things, while we still mingle around like lost cattle.

I watched the workers lower her into the ground and pile shovel by shovel of dirt on top of her all in a daze.

When the men were done as they passed me to go on with their lives one patted me on the shoulder and said

"Take care kid" in a gruff voice. I nodded and stared at the plaque that was placed and written with the words I wrote.

_Sophia Pierce 1970-2007 loving aunt and one hell of a role model. You will be missed._

It hadn't yet resonated with me that she was gone, but_ when I read those words marking the end of her existence I lost what control I had mustered up and broke._

_I sank to the ground and pounded the earth that she lay beneath. I cursed God for dooming her fate , and I cursed the foot for being the ones to carry out that fate. _

" Why, Why , Why!" I sobbed , I kept pulling up the earth until my hands bled.

This couldn't be the end can it? She can't be gone. My heart had never ached as it did in that moment and what self pity I housed for myself then, was replaced with rage and vengeance.

I stood on shaky legs and stopped the flood of tears streaking my face and glared down at the grave and made a promise I will keep until I'm in the ground with Aunt Sophie.

" I will find Shredder. And I will kill him so help me God"

* * *

><p>On a rooftop nearby four shadows watched the scene unfold before them. They looked toward their leader as he said one thing.<p>

**" It's Time."**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! <strong>

**WUTTTTT? DID THE GUYS KNOW JAQUES AUNT SOPHIE? **

**GUESS YOULL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT!**

**Okay anyway, this chapter I basically pulled out of my ass, but I think it's pretty decent, the turtles will be in it more next chappie but I'm trying to give a little history here.**

**Also! note! I have come to realize I never said her name but it's Jacqueline or Jacque for short.**


End file.
